


that smile of hers

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sensual Play, hngng, urges from dylas...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: it really only takes her smile to make him fall for her again





	that smile of hers

**Author's Note:**

> <s>totally an excuse for me to write needy dylas,,, and is lazy to write the actual smut but ill post it soon bc I have no self control</s>

She’s all happy smiles and polite gestures.

He merely observes from afar, hidden from her view, watching as she scrambles here and there, all while never failing to flash a smile at the townspeople that she passes by. Closing his eyes for a spare moment, he gently covers his mouth with the back of his palm.

Dylas’ face heats up when his ears catch melodic voice. Ever since they had become…_official_, it’s these subtle details about her that he simply can’t oversee. _Everything _about her is lovely, as beautiful as the view of the sun setting within the distance. She absolutely mesmerizes him.

“Dally?”

Immediately, his face shoots straight up, his gold eyes widening the slightest bits at the way _his _name lulls out of her plump lips. Heart fluttering in his ribcage, he lowers his palm from his mouth and straightens himself up, one hand resting along his hip. Dylas locks eyes with her and nods.

A gesture of acknowledgement.

He’s determined to stay glued in place, allowing for Frey to reach him (as she always does). Watching as she hops on over to him with nonchalance, he mentally practices on what to greet her with, and it’s almost immediately that he’s already inattentive to that.

Frey’s arms stretch out slightly, as if already inviting him in, despite still not reaching him. It’s a rather alluring gesture, as he’s finding himself moving from his stance, taking swift, quick strides toward her.

It’s something inside of him that makes him unquestionably _weak_. The closer Dylas gets, the more he’s lowering his guard, his hatred for public displays of affection with her, and the impulse to simply hold her swiftly intensifies.

“Frey.”

Dylas’ voice deepens. He almost groans the moment he’s reached her, feeling her small arms attempting to encircle him to the best of her abilities. Before she’s even given a chance to move to kiss his cheek, Dylas dips down to best reach her face, and immediately buries his face into the side of her slender neck.

After a small inhale, he gingerly wraps his one of his arms around her small waist and yanks the girl against his broad chest almost protectively. His free hand wastes no time, slipping up to caress her cheek.

Closing his eyes, he merely takes the moment to indulge. Face nuzzling the hollow of her neck, Dylas hungrily – but gently – begins to plant very tiny kisses along her neck.

His mind almost blanks. He could do this _all _day and night, and at that second, sounds tantalizing.

Fingers slip into her hair, slightly loosening her pigtail out of its hold. When his ear twitches – catching the quiet gasp Frey breathes out – Dylas in turn, presses his forehead to her neck, his mouth lingering.

What prevents him from continuing his salacious treatment is the armor that heavily guards her collarbone. He falters, unsure of how to proceed, but pauses when he hears his beloved speak again.

“Dylas…”

Ah, she summons him yet again.

But he doesn’t pull back. Not yet. He’s not satisfied yet.

Frey’s already holding onto his shoulders, one of her gloved hands resting along the crane of his neck. She’s well aware of the few that have stopped in their tracks, shocked at Dylas’ behavior, but she ignores them all and giggles.

“Hello to you as well, Dally.”

“… Hn…” Is all he responds with.

Frey pulls back cautiously – much to his slight distaste – and does what she usually does: smile.

That sweet smile that makes hearts flutter, pulses rise, and snatches breaths.

It’s the smile that has him falling for her all over again.

“Do you want to go to the lake?” Frey offers after a moment of eyes interlocking.

His blush still paints along his cheeks. Dylas nods after a moment, wondering if she plans on consenting him to spoil her with his touch. “Yeah. Lead the way.”

When she offers him her hand, he takes it willingly, and the two walk down toward the direction of the lake, allowing him to be able to selfish for once.

And as she turns over her shoulder to offer him another one of her gorgeous smiles, Dylas tightens his hold on her, and lets himself fall for her once more.


End file.
